User talk:Miraene (Archive 1)
Allo, if you need any help with any aspect of the wiki just click the 'Leave message' button at the top of this page and I'll see what I can do. :) Don't forget to sign your post. You can do this by typing four tildes: ~~~~ '-- Mir' Anela says Hai I'm happy for Miraene to become a Wiki admin. Hell, she's been editting everyone's posts with things we didn't know about ^^ She might as well have the shiny crown, she's already doing the job -- Anela : Thank you :) -- Miraene (talk) 14:16, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Ilathion says yes to Miraene Go go Mira go go! Miraene is an exceptional administrator when it comes to websites and wikis. In my opinion she is the best candidate for the admin status. -- Ilathion : Thanks Ilathion :) In fact I don't think there are any other candidates, so far no one else is interested in being admin! -- Miraene (talk) 14:19, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Lethys cheers: "Mira, Mira, Mira!" In the past, Miraene has proved herself to be an awesome admin of any forum / site, and she has quite a bit of experience when it comes to dealing with wikis. She should have the admin status. Go Mira! -- Lethys : Thanks :D -- Miraene (talk) 14:26, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Miraene for presi-- erm... admin See title! Ow, and by Saranini : lol @ me as president, knowing me I would probably trip and land on the 'Blow Up Russia' button -- Miraene (talk) 14:21, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Make Miraene Admin afore I break somfing 8) Miraene tells me she'll pay me money if I ask you to make her admin.... ....So get the hell on with it already!!! /Mephala : Thanks :) Although you didn't sign into your Wikia so now it looks like I paid some random bugger to leave me a nice message. Hmm I should try that -- Miraene (talk) 14:25, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Mira I need your help! - You're a star I added a page for my alt, Surine. But it really bothers me that you have the status thingies and such in the char infobox, so I thought if I just removed all except the ones I filled in (name/gender/race/faction) that they would be gone from my page. But nooooooo, they are still there, and now they even have annoying bracket like thingies around them. Do you know of a way to get rid of this? Saranini 11:19, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Also just adding sig to bump my request for help :D : Hiya, I know the default char infobox is a pain in the bum, I think it's more designed for people to read up on bosses and stuff rather than RP characters like ours. Hopefully it's something we can change soon. Anyway! What I've done instead is give you a custom infobox, the code is a little longer but you can use it to add and remove whatever info you want really, for example you could add 'Favourite colour' or whatever :P it's just a case of copying and pasting from the section before it. Lemme know if you need any help with that :) -- Miraene (talk) 11:31, 24 February 2009 (UTC) THANK YOU!! This is sooooooo much better. Tiny details like that annoy me to death, but you made it perfect. And this is why you should be made admin, IMMEDIATELY! EDITED title, I -always- type start instead of star... -- Saranini I am here again, sorry, I'm a noob I can't help it - NEVERMIND If you press EDIT PAGE on the Surine and Slashy story, you will notice that, for example in the very last paragraph, I have sentences after which I have pressed 'enter' so that they start on the next line. But in the text itself, the version one sees when going to the page, it is just one long paragraph. I wish I could explain it clearer, but I can't. However, if you look at what I put in (especially last paragraph) and then look at how the visitors view it, I think you will see what I am on about. Saranini 13:50, 24 February 2009 (UTC) LINEBREAKS! I remembered that suddenly from Anela's userpage! So going to fix it now! Saranini 13:59, 24 February 2009 (UTC) : That's the one :D If anyone else was wondering the same thing - you need to type ' ' to include a line break -- Miraene (talk) 14:03, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Admin for Mira, Mira for Admin! Just thought I ought show some jolly good ol' fashioned support. This wiki is awesome. Mira for admin! Miyev 15:16, 24 February 2009 (UTC)